In the past decade, the importance of environmental science, engineering, and toxicology has increased dramatically, both nationally and globally, in response to concerns regarding the effects of environmental pollution on the health of both humans and the Earth's natural ecosystems. Concomitantly, there has been a significant growth in the demand for well-educated scientists to address health, environmental, and engineering concerns, particularly at the advanced level (M.S. and Ph.D.). The Objective of our UA SBRP Training Program (Core E) is to produce interdisciplinary graduates who are equipped to address complex 21st century environmental hazardous waste problems. The theme of our education and training program is to establish interdisciplinary interaction as the norm for exploration of health effects and for development of creative and cost-effective detection, assessment, and amelioration techniques that can be used to address existing and emerging complex environmental hazardous waste problems. To provide this training our SBRP trainees will be: 1) required to participate in a monthly "Colloquium on Environmental Health and Science 2) seek interdisciplinary training via seminars, workshops, and courses 3) attend regional and national SBRP meetings and participate in Outreach/Research activities 4) participate in the evaluation of graduate student training activities This training and experience will prepare graduates from our Training Core to handle the hazardous waste problems of the future.